


Cleanse Thyself (The Wash that Man Remix)

by inksheddings



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero shouldn't be left feeling guilty about shooting Duo. It was only a graze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse Thyself (The Wash that Man Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cleanup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> Lady_Ganesh, I hope you find this itty bitty remix enjoyable. I wanted to write something lighthearted, and your story fit the bill. Thank you so much for allowing me such fun!

Duo wasn't wounded badly, not really, and not definitely not compared to wounds he'd dealt with in the past. And he probably _could_ have managed washing his hair on his own if his motivation was high enough. 

However. . . 

"Oooh, that feels good. Keep doing that," Duo said, hoping Heero wouldn't grow tired of shampooing Duo's hair any time soon. The water was warm, Duo was sleepy, and he could sit in the tub all day if allowed.

Heero sighed quietly, but he continued massaging Duo's scalp with the sort of attention to detail and single-minded determination that he applied to missions. Duo probably should have been scared, but it felt too damn amazing.

"How do you stand doing this every day?" Heero asked as he started to work the shampoo down through the length of Duo's hair. 

Duo wanted to tell him to stick with the scalp for just a little bit longer, but he figured that'd be pushing his luck. He supposed he should reassure Heero that washing his hair daily really wasn't something he had time for, so he'd only have to help out once or twice more over the next week before Duo could do it comfortably on his own. Heero shouldn't be left feeling guilty about shooting Duo. It was only a graze.

However. . . 

"Well if I don't wash it every day—if I don't get my scalp really clean, especially—the dirt and grease builds up and if you think my hair's heavy now? Anyway, it itches, and I need all my focus on the missions, not the hair."

"Understandable," Heero replied.

Duo closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, relieved that Heero hadn't called him on his bullshit. Or brought out a pair of scissors. Especially since Duo probably should have been more careful when Heero had started shooting. He'd known he was ever so slightly in the way of Heero's intended target but it hadn't exactly turned out badly.

Besides, Duo thought—and groaned out loud as Heero worked his fingers through the baby hairs at the nape of his neck—a _little_ guilt? Good for the soul, man, good for the soul.

 

**end**


End file.
